<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тот, кто женится на тебе by mommy_Vulture, WTF Katsudno and Friends and JJ 2021 (WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115051">Тот, кто женится на тебе</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture'>mommy_Vulture</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Katsudno%20and%20Friends%20and%20JJ%202021'>WTF Katsudno and Friends and JJ 2021 (WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(maybe), AU, M/M, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Weddings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Katsudno%20and%20Friends%20and%20JJ%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мой бывший сказал, что на мне никто никогда не женится, и теперь я замужем за незнакомым сексуальным мужиком.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тот, кто женится на тебе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334777">Those Who Won’t Marry You and Those Who Will</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/Wilde%20Hare">Wilde Hare (casual_distance)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Юри, не позволяй ему выжить тебя из всех твоих любимых мест.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но он первый пришел.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пхичит вздохнул и сел на скамейку рядом с Юри. Тот подтянул колени к груди и засунул пальцы в отвороты джинсов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вы расстались два месяца назад. Он ведь даже не сильно тебе нравился.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри поморщился и уткнулся лицом в колени.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пхичит приобнял его:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Если тебя это так напрягает, мы можем пойти в какой-нибудь другой бар. Давай я вытащу Лео с Гуанхуном, и...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, — Юри выпрямился и потер лицо, явно пытаясь держать себя в руках. — Я не буду никого заставлять уйти из-за того, что он опять здесь. — Он с отвращением сморщил переносицу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пхичит рассмеялся и похлопал его по плечу:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот это мой Юри, — он поднялся и потянул Юри за собой. — Просто притворись, что в упор его не видишь. Как будто вообще не знаешь его.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри усмехнулся в ответ. Он все еще был слегка бледнее обычного, но послушно схватил Пхичита за руку и позволил затащить себя в бар.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Виктор заметил его сразу, как только он вошел. Еще бы не заметил. Как можно не заметить само совершенство? Ангела во плоти. Ожившее произведение искусства.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Виктор, радость моя, подбери челюсть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не удостоив Криса ответом, Виктор только отмахнулся, не сводя глаз с ангельского создания и его друга — пожалуйста, пусть это будет просто друг — которые прошли через весь бар и присоединились к небольшой компании за столиком в самом углу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Послышались веселые голоса и несколько человек встали со своих мест, чтобы обнять новоприбывших. Ангела усадили за столик как раз под таким углом, чтобы Виктор мог видеть это лицо, засиявшее радостной улыбкой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Виктор выдохнул и откинулся на спинку, счастливый от одного факта, что его чудесное видение счастливо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Веди себя прилично, — Крис поднес полный бокал к лицу Виктора, наконец привлекая его внимание. — А ведь обычно это ты мне говоришь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Он идеален.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Крис усмехнулся:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Он красавчик, не спорю, но это все, что ты о нем знаешь, — Крис помолчал, формулируя мысль. — Может, он в свободное время пинает одноногих собачек.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Виктор ахнул и осуждающе посмотрел на Криса:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ничто настолько прекрасное не может быть таким злым, — он указал взглядом на дальний столик. Ангел внимательно слушал рассказ своей соседки, мягко и нежно улыбаясь, пока та бурно жестикулировала, объясняя что-то за гранью понимания Виктора. Сидящий рядом с ней парень недовольно смотрел на остальных, скрестив руки на груди. Нет, ангел Виктора определенно был идеален.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кода Виктор сказал об этом Крису, тот лишь посмеялся над ним и развернул его спиной к столику, чтобы тот не отвлекался. Сегодня за выпивку платил Крис, так что Виктор не стал сопротивляться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Естественно, едва Юри наконец расслабился и позволил себе просто пить и забыть о том, что здесь его бывший, тому приспичило заявить о себе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он явно был уже пьян — лицо покраснело, и его изрядно шатало. Юри и сам был не совсем трезв, но Чеда всегда развозило в хлам в считанные минуты.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Юри! Юри! — проорал он и навалился на их столик.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Фу, отвали, — возмутился Пхичит, пихнув Чеда в грудь. Тот не удержался на ногах и повалился назад, задев соседний стол и разбив чужие напитки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри со стоном закрыл лицо руками.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Э, — Чед поднялся на ноги и замахнулся на Пхичита, — Ты кто такой!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это ты кто такой, — Пхичит встал между Чедом и столиком. Выглядело довольно грозно, хоть Пхичит и был на две головы ниже Чеда, но успешно компенсировал это харизмой и праведным гневом. — Тебе здесь не рады.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это мой бар, — заявил Чед.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Даже глядя в спину Пхичита Юри понял, что тот закатил глаза:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это не твой бар. Просто иди на свое место, а к нам не лезь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На секунду Юри поверил, что Чед послушается. Но вместо этого тот зарычал и оттолкнул Пхичита, так, что тот отлетел в сторону, где приземлился прямо на колени к какому-то посетителю бара. Парень, который поймал Пхичита, помог ему встать, смерив Чеда взглядом:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не знаю, что здесь происходит, но это уже слишком.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чед оскалился:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я хотел хорошенько отдохнуть, а он — он меня преследует! — Чед ткнул пальцем в сторону Юри, и тот съежился на своем стуле. Лицо пылало от унижения. Он знал, что не надо было заходить сюда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не преследует, — еще один незнакомец встал возле парня, поймавшего Пхичита. Юри бегло взглянул на него. Потом взглянул еще раз и забыл как моргать, и вообще о том, что происходит вокруг. Перед ним стоял самый красивый мужчина в мире, и тусклые огни бара отражались от его серебристых волос, так что казалось, будто он сам светится.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А ты откуда знаешь? — Чед развернулся к нему.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пхичит отошел в сторону, и стало очевидно, что двое незнакомцев одного роста с Чедом, но при этом гораздо накачаннее. Друзья Чеда испарились — или их тут вообще не было — так что получалось двое на одного. Хотя любой из них и в одиночку легко бы уделал Чеда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Парень с серебристыми волосами взглянул на Юри:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Он все время сидел со своими друзьями. Если бы он и правда следил за тобой, то хотя бы раз посмотрел в твою сторону.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты самый умный, что ли! — Чед приблизился вплотную, и незнакомец брезгливо поморщился и сделал шаг назад.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чед снова попер на него, и лицо незнакомца стало жестче, в глазах появился опасный блеск. Его друг положил руку ему на плечо, но тот продолжал:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Он слишком хорош для тебя, — он указал на Юри. Юри вздрогнул и вжал голову в плечи. — И он явно сам тебя бросил, и знать не желает, — незнакомец скривил губы. — Его можно понять.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чед разинул рот, но тут же расхохотался:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Слишком хорош для меня? Да он же просто чмошник, на нем в жизни никто не женится!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри затрясло от стыда, и он едва не сполз под стол, спрятав горящее лицо в ладонях. Вокруг все его друзья одновременно закричали на Чеда, но незнакомец с серебристыми волосами только рассмеялся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Чего ржешь? — зарычал Чед, но второй парень одной рукой легко оттолкнул его.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Незнакомец ослепительно улыбнулся:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— На нем? На нем я женюсь хоть сейчас. А тебе член за щеку не суну, даже если ты заплатишь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри вытаращился на него сквозь пальцы. Грянул оглушительный хохот — смеялся весь бар, разумеется, кроме Чеда. Побагровев, тот сжал кулаки, но тут подоспел охранник и уволок его к выходу, выкинув за дверь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри так и сидел наполовину под столом, когда раздался голос Пхичита:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Отлично, вы двое, садитесь с нами! Теперь вы мои новые лучшие друзья.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Эй! — оскорбился Юри и наконец-то выпрямился.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пхичит отмахнулся от него:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Только на один вечер.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы угощаем, — Сара подтолкнула Микки, который неохотно встал из-за столика и ушел к барной стойке, чтобы сделать заказ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>К тому времени, как он вернулся, Юри уже узнал, что их новых знакомых зовут Виктор и Кристофер (можно просто Крис). Всем пришлось подвинуться, так чтобы Микки мог снова сесть с Сарой, и Юри каким-то образом оказался рядом с Виктором.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он пах так же сногсшибательно, как и выглядел, и продолжал ослепительно улыбаться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри одним глотком опрокинул свой шот, и еле сдержался, чтобы не пригладить волосы, услышав тихое восторженное "Вау".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Виктор был уверен, что умирает. Или уже умер. Настолько жестокого похмелья после ночных попоек у него еще не было. Может быть, это старость. Он что, становится старым? И лысым? Юрочка говорит, что да, но люди в леопардовой одежде могут ошибаться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не открывая глаз, Виктор все-таки пощупал голову. Волосы, вроде бы, и правда поредели. Но едва он сделал это заключение, его локоть задел что-то, и это что-то сердито забормотало и отодвинулось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Виктор открыл глаза и повернул голову — очень медленно и осторожно, из уважения к ослепляющей головной боли, — и увидел постороннее тело в своей постели. Из-за одеяла виднелась только темная растрепанная макушка. Он попытался вспомнить, что же произошло этой ночью.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он помнил, что пошел в бар с Крисом, и увидел там самого привлекательного на свете парня. Помнил, что бывший этого парня полез в драку. Помнил даже, как сидел рядом с этим парнем и тот оказался не только невероятно красивым, но и очень милым и забавным.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И еще, к сожалению, Виктор вспомнил, как на весь бар заявил, что готов прямо сейчас на нем жениться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он был предельно искренен, но это не оправдывало его дурацкое поведение.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Оставалось надеяться, что парень в его постели был тем самым парнем. Юри.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Застонав, тот перевернулся на другой бок, и теперь Виктор мог видеть его лицо с отпечатком подушки на щеке. Дыхание перехватило, потому что это действительно был Юри.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лицо перекосила гримаса, и Юри широко зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью. Виктор не смог сдержать улыбку. Так и не открыв глаза, Юри уронил руку обратно на одеяло и засопел. Кажется, он снова заснул — его дыхание замедлилось, и ресницы слегка трепетали.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Виктор перевернулся и поудобнее устроился на кровати, чтобы смотреть на него, изучая мельчайшие детали этого лица.</span>
</p><p><span>Когда Юри начал храпеть, Виктор прижал пальцы к губам, и почувствовал ЭТО. Что-то металлическое прикоснулось к подбородку.</span> <span>Он вытянул руку и обнаружил, что его безымянный палец плотно охватывает золотое кольцо, которого на нем совершенно точно не было, когда он собирался в бар. Распахнув глаза, он резко сел, будто на него вылили ведро со льдом</span><span>.</span></p><p>
  <span>За его спиной Юри завозился в одеяле:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что?.. — видимо, он тоже понял, что в постели не один, и потрясенно пробормотал: — Виктор?.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вместо ответа Виктор развернулся, и попытался схватить его за руку. Юри отпрянул, но недостаточно быстро — Виктор поднял его правую руку к свету и увидел точно такое же кольцо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри уставился на кольцо круглыми глазами:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что это? — прошептал он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Виктор тоже поднял руку и продемонстрировал свое кольцо. Взгляд Юри заметался между ними, но вдруг он крепко зажмурился, и Виктор услышал, как участилось его дыхание.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты в порядке? — он дотронулся до плеча Юри, но тот отшатнулся и чуть не упал с кровати, успев схватиться за тумбочку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Туалет, — прохрипел он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Метнувшись к двери, на которую указал Виктор, Юри захлопнул ее за собой. Виктор остался сидеть на кровати, не соображая, что делать дальше, и только стук коготков Маккачина по полу в гостиной привлек его внимание. Встав с кровати, он натянул спортивные штаны и футболку. Маккачин уже ждал в дверях, вздыхая и виляя хвостом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Поколебавшись, Виктор постучал в дверь туалета:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я пойду погулять с Маккачином. Это собака, — он помолчал, но ответа не последовало. — Будь как дома, — неловко добавил он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Прогулка получилась короткой. Маккачин быстро нашел подходящий газон, а Виктору оставалось гадать, выводил ли он его этой ночью, когда пришел домой. Обычно он не забывал выгуливать Маккачина, даже возвращаясь в стельку пьяным, но, может, присутствие Юри все меняло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Отбросив эти бесполезные размышления, он позволил Маккачину протащить себя по улице и на обратном пути остановился, чтобы купить кофе, в надежде, что Юри еще не ушел.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он не ушел. Забившись в угол дивана, он сидел, подтянув колени к груди.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Едва Виктор отстегнул поводок, Маккачин бросился к Юри и радостно обнюхал его, подставляя голову и виляя хвостом. Юри осторожно погладил его, и Маккачин тут же запрыгнул на диван, положив морду Юри на плечо и дыша ему прямо в ухо. Юри хихикнул, и этот звук отозвался где-то у Виктора под кожей. Он наконец-то вспомнил про кофе и протянул Юри стакан:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты пьешь кофе?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри зарылся пальцами в пушистый бок Маккачина, и в его взгляде было уже куда меньше нерешительности</span>
  <span>:.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Эм. Пью, но сейчас лучше не надо. Может…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он замолчал, и Виктор переспросил:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А что ты обычно пьешь по утрам?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Чай.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У меня есть чай. Тебе с джемом?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри скривился от отвращения. Виктор засмеялся и покачал головой:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ладно, сейчас принесу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он отнес стаканы с кофе на кухню и поставил у раковины, занявшись приготовлением чая и поиском крекеров. То и дело он выглядывал в гостиную, но все внимание Юри было полностью захвачено Маккачином, который успел перебраться к нему на колени.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Довольно улыбаясь про себя, Виктор подождал, пока заварится чай, налил немного на пробу и отнес в гостиную, поставив перед Юри на журнальный столик. Пришлось сесть на другой край дивана, а Маккачин оказался между ним и Юри. Пудель проигнорировал своего хозяина, но Виктор был совершенно не против.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он передал Юри его чашку, и принялся накладывать джем в свой чай. Юри осуждающе фыркнул, и Виктор нарочно гордо задрал нос и отвернулся, получив в награду еще хихиканье.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они посидели в тишине, прихлебывая чай и поглаживая Маккачина, который решил требовать двойного внимания.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри заговорил первым, но его голос звучал неуверенно и тихо:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как… Как ты думаешь… — он замялся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что произошло? — закончил за него Виктор.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри кивнул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я не уверен. Я даже не помню, что было после того, как мы сели за ваш столик.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я тоже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вряд ли мы переспали, — на Викторе точно было нижнее белье, когда он проснулся, а Юри вообще спал полностью одетым.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри закусил губу. Вцепившись в чашку обеими руками, он отстраненно уставился перед собой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А откуда кольца? — наконец, произнес он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Виктор вытянул руку и посмотрел на кольцо. Краем глаза он заметил, что Юри сделал то же самое. Очень медленно, он дотянулся до руки Виктора, так, чтобы кольца были рядом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Они одинаковые, — сказал Виктор, хотя и так было ясно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Выглядит совсем как… эм.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Виктор хмыкнул, поворачивая руку и наблюдая за игрой света. Выглядело в точности как обручальное — золотой ободок, с простым узором из прямых линий. Но он по прежнему не помнил, что все это значило. Может, они просто решили, что одинаковые украшения — это очень весело.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Здесь поблизости ни одной часовни, это же не Вегас, — наконец сказал он. Юри сдавленно пискнул и быстро отдернул руку. Виктор в недоумении оглянулся на него, но тот сидел, спрятав лицо в ладони. Сквозь пальцы было видно, как тот залился краской, и это должно было быть обидно, если бы не выглядело так мило.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Можем загуглить, — добавил Виктор и подавил смешок, когда Юри горестно застонал и покраснел еще сильнее. Виктор все-таки не удержался и засмеялся, заработав убийственный взгляд между пальцев.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это не смешно!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не согласен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы даже не знакомы!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, это да, но я с удовольствием бы познакомился поближе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что? — Юри наконец опустил руку и уставился на Виктора, нахмурив брови, явно в недоумении.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мне было ужасно весело этой ночью, и ты ужасно милый. И красивый. И сексуальный.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри скептически посмотрел на него:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это ты так зовешь меня на свидание?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Виктор пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы уже помолвлены.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри закатил глаза и снова прижал ладони к лицу, но смех Виктора оказался слишком заразительным.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Год спустя</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы бы хотели зарегистрировать брак, — сказал Виктор.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри крепко сжал его руку. Наверняка в госучреждениях запрещено так неприлично широко улыбаться, но Виктору было так плевать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Водительские права? — попросила регистратор.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они протянули свои водительские права, и она бойко застучала на клавиатуре, вводя в компьютер их данные.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Документы о разводе?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Чего? — улыбка Виктора завяла, а Юри застыл рядом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Согласно базе он женат. Вы не можете подать заявление на регистрацию брака, пока мы не задокументируем развод.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но я… Я не женат, — возразил Юри.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Регистратор смерила их взглядом:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Согласно базе, вы в браке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А можно нам копию свидетельства? — попросил Виктор. — В браке с кем именно?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Регистратор вернула им водительские права:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— За копию свидетельства оплатите пошлину 25 долларов, и вам вышлют ее на дом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юри посмотрел на Виктора, но тот без промедлений достал кредитку. Регистратор взяла карточку и спросила адрес его — их — совместной квартиры. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они уже сели в машину и ехали домой, когда к Юри вернулся голос:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Виктор, ты же не думаешь, что я…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я ни в чем тебя не обвиняю, не беспокойся, — заверил его Виктор.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я знаю. Но. У меня только один вариант, кто и когда мог на мне жениться, — он многозначительно посмотрел на Виктора.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Виктору потребовалось еще несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что это значит. Он свернул на ближайшую парковку, даже не взглянув, где они.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— То есть… —  Он указал между ними.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы не выясняли наверняка, — заметил Юри. — Просто догадывались.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ха.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Она ведь проверила по базе только меня, и мы сразу ушли. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга, прежде чем оба разразились смехом. Юри наклонился и прижался лицом к плечу Виктора.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вдруг мы взаправду женаты все это время, — прошептал он.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Виктор еще сильнее развеселился.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А через неделю по почте пришло их свидетельство о браке.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>